Untitled
by silentangel94
Summary: Edward is the newbie in their school. In Biology class, Edward ends up partners with Bella on a research. Secretly, Bella starts to fall for Edward but tries to hide it at all costs. Could she be able to admit her real feelings to Edward? -AH
1. Chapter 1

I checked my watch. 2:55 PM. Only have to endure five more minutes of boring Biology. I reminded myself. Little did I know within that five minutes our teacher, Mr. Webber, announced to the class about our Biology project – a research on the Central Dogma in genetics. Ugghh.. Another boring topic.

Shortly after that moment my mind changed its focus – from our biology lesson to the fact that when I get home my dad is definitely going to ground me since I left the dishwasher on before leaving school. I was not paying any attention to the project at all. Back to focus, I told myself. I stopped daydreaming and just when I did, Mr. Webber announced the partners for our project.

"…..Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen."

What? What? I could not believe it. My partner was Edward. Oh, terrific. Why should it be Edward of all the students in the class? Edward – perfectly mysterious however sort of a snob… Snap out of it Bella, I told myself again.

After a few moments, the bell finally rang. Joy, freedom! I was happy of the thought that biology was over and forgot about the project. I went out of the room and walked through the hallway going to my locker. I dumped a few books inside and as I was about to close it, Edward appeared.

"Ummm… Hi, Bella," Edward spoke shyly but gently.

"Hi, Edward," I replied awkwardly.

A minute passed in silence before he finally spoke again.

"So, about our project, when do you want to get started?" The way he spoke seemed as if he was concerned for his grade.

"Uhh, anytime you want." I spoke back, trying to ignore him and went on fixing and arranging the things inside my locker.

"Okay then, what about tomorrow? We could perhaps discuss it during our free period."

"Okay, sure…"

"See you then."

And that was the end of our brief conversation with Edward. I shut my locker door close and rushed to my car after. I had to get home before my dad finds out about the dishwasher. Such problems, I thought.

I reached home early, thinking my father would not be home yet. However, I was mistaken. Charlie was unusually home early today. Oh no. Big, big trouble. I tried to creep into the house as cautiously as possible but to no avail Charlie saw me, stopped me and told me to go inside the living room. We had to talk. Okay, I'm sure to be grounded this time. With no choice, I walked into the living room as Charlie was waiting for me.

"Okay, young lady, you know what I found out today? How and why is it that when I came home the dishwasher was opened? Did you even have any idea how it could have flood the whole place?"

"Dad, I can explain." I said anxiously, waiting for his reply.

"I do hope you have a good explanation as to what has happened." Charlie replied.

"Well, you see, I was about to wash the dishes when I realized I was completely late for school. I rushed and I forgot I left the water running. I'm really sorry."

"But that does not mean you should leave the house just like that. Next time, Bella, next time. Since your explanation does not quite convince me, you are grounded for one week. No going out with friends."

Inside me, I felt the urge to complain but after an intent look at my father, I decided not to aggravate the situation and the length of time I was going to be grounded.

I simply replied, "Yes, dad. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

After the talk, I went up to my room and began doing some homework. Seeing my biology book, I dreaded the fact that I was partners with Edward on this project Mr. Webber assigned us. I thought and thought of ways to possibly switch partners with someone else and ignore him but then it occurred to me that we already had plans on discussing the topic. No way to escape now, I thought.

Unless, I pretended to be sick or I could probably cancel the appointment because I had something better and more important to do. Bombarded with so much homework, I did not get a chance to chat with my friends and readily fell asleep on my desk.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stay calm, Bella." I kept repeating that to myself for the millionth time. I don't understand myself anymore. Ever since I ended up partners with Edward, things changed. I suddenly feel so awkward and oh, I don't know. I needed to stay focused on schoolwork. No time for distractions.

As I entered Biology, I saw Edward. He was unusually early today. He sat there, waiting patiently. I slowly walked towards my seat, ignoring Edward.

Unknowingly, Edward started a conversation.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said casually.

"Good morning Edward," I replied and tried to concentrate on reading my textbook.

"So, about our research, I thought of something last night." He spoke after my reply. And I thought, can't ignore him now. School had always been a big deal to me.

"Oh, I see, let's hear it."

"Well, since our topic is on genetics… I was thinking on bringing a model of the DNA…"

While he was speaking, I stared blankly, not making any unusual emotion and nodded my head.

Riiiiingg!

The bell has rung for class. We quickly prepared ourselves for class. I slouched into my chair and dreaded another period of this class.

Some time passed and the bell finally rang. Biology has ended.

When I was about to go out, Mr. Webber called my attention.

"Any problems with Edward, Ms. Swan?" Mr. Webber asked.

"Uhh, no, Mr. Webber. Everything's perfectly fine."

"Okay then. Well, I expect your research to be informative not to mention that it's going to be due next week." Mr. Webber replied.

* * *

I nodded my head in reply and headed out the classroom. What? I thought. Due next week? There's not enough time. I started to panic in my mind.

Many things flashed in my head that I did not notice a step in the stairway and almost fell. To my surprise, Edward got to me real fast and he caught me. Whoa, nice timing, I thought.

"Ohh, thanks Edward."

"Bella, you should be careful next time."

"Yeah, I know, I'm always prone to accidents. I'm very clumsy."

"Well, that's not an excuse. Be cautious at all times."

"Okay." I smiled.

Surprisingly, the conversation went well. It felt as if I was only talking to someone normally. I say this because Edward was never really someone I would consider normal. He was again, mysterious. On the bright side, I could finally go on with the research properly without feeling awkward, I thought.

Before I was able to utter another word, Edward left.

After that encounter, I decided to go home. I went in my car and drove home. On the way, my head started to be filled with thoughts of Edward. Strange feeling. I tried to ignore it. However, I felt so helpless, I didn't want to ignore the thoughts anymore. The first time he looked me in the eye, I felt comfort and ease. Oh no, snap out of it. I had no time for romance. School always came first. As I arrived home, I tried to push away that thought.

Entering the house, I saw Charlie in the living room, watching TV.

"Hi, Dad." I greeted him as I passed by the living room.

"Hello Bella. Have you eaten dinner already?" Charlie replied.

"Uh, no, but I'm not that hungry. I'll get a snack later." I really didn't feel hungry and more importantly I wanted to stay alone in my room so I could do some thinking.

"Okay, then." Charlie replied back and continued watching the TV show.

I went up the stairs to my room. I dumped my bag on the bed and took a fresh shower. Afterwards, I sat on my desk and began thinking… thinking about how this research would go and about Edward.

* * *

hi there! so this is my second chapter. please review. i'm open for ideas and comments so i could improve this fanfic.

thanks for reading.. :D

hapi holidays!!

-neMii-


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! this is the third chapter of the fanfic.

*special mention to: **kmwriter94** - for all her support! :) please read her fanfics too! :)

* * *

I woke up early this morning. The weather was somewhat cold, wind blowing silently past my window. Everything outside looked foggy. The sun definitely won't come out today.

I planned on confronting Edward about this project. Project due next week. Project due next week. –The thought kept flashing back into my mind.

"Bells, time to go to school." I heard Charlie call me from the living room; he was also getting ready for work.

"I'll be down in a minute, dad," I replied and heaved a sigh.

I got my car keys and went into my truck. As I went in, it started drizzling. Oh, terrific. Never have I enjoyed this kind of weather in my life. The weather in Phoenix was way better than this. Well, I can't do anything about this. Might as well go with the flow.

-----oooo-----

I drove to school and saw Edward's car – a shiny, silver Volvo. I always dreamed of a car like that. I entered the school, went past the hallway towards my locker. And then I saw Edward, he was walking towards this direction. Is it time to put my earlier plan into action? I thought and thought. With the project due next week, there was no time to waste. I decided to approach and talk to him.

"Uh, hi Edward," I said in an awkward, low voice.

"Good morning, Bella" Edward replied.

"About the project, I figured, with it due next week, we should really get started on it." I started to talk.

"Yeah, we definitely should. What about we go to my house after class?" Edward's voice sounded so warm and concerned.

"Okay, sure." No turning back now. I smiled shyly as Edward looked at me with those beautiful eyes.

"How about I give you a ride in my Volvo going to my house?"

"No, it's ok, I have my truck with me."

"Okay then, if you say so." Edward left after that.

Okay that's done. Anyway, it's a project. I can't take this personally. As I shut my locker door, the bell rang. Then, I rushed to my classroom.

The whole day seemed to go through well – which meant I had no clumsy moments yet. I stared at the clock. The bell for the last class is going to ring soon. I anticipated the ring of the bell so as to get out of this boring class.

And so, the bell finally rang and class ended.

-----oooo-----

I hurried to my locker and to the parking lot. I got in my car and drove home first where I could do some thinking before I ever reach Edward's house.

Charlie was not yet around when I was home. I went upstairs and inside my room. I once again reminded myself – Edwards house – for a project which means for a grade in biology. There is nothing personal about this. After a few minutes passed, I decided to freshen myself up and get ready to drive to Edward's house. I washed my face and changed my jacket into something more casual. Then, I decided to leave.

-----oooo-----

On the drive, I tried to keep my mind away from the fact that I was nearing his house and I was going to meet his whole family just for a project. To no avail, I was not able to do so. I had this worried feeling about how the family would welcome me. Especially Rosalie, the sister of Edward who seemed snobby in school.

I reached his house and I found out that Edward was waiting outside. I parked my car and before I could open the door, Edward – the gentleman as he is, opened it for me.

"Thanks." I replied to his kind gesture.

"So, let's get in and we'll start on the project."

As I went in the house, I saw Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. They welcomed me warmly, especially Alice who was pretty nice and perky.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said happily.

"Hi, Alice." I said back.

"Shall we proceed to the study room to do the research and project?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

We walked together towards the study room. His house was such a dream house. It felt very homey and cozy. We entered the study room. I took out my books and started to discuss about the topic. Edward listened intently and paid very close attention to every word I spoke. After I talked, he gave some ideas about the topic too.

The research went on well and we successfully accomplished something. I was happy about the thought of this and so the worried feeling about this whole thing eventually faded away.

Time passed and the night set in. I glanced at the clock and it said 6:30 PM. I had to go home now. Charlie would be waiting for me.

"Edward, it's getting late. I'd better start to head home." I said softly.

"Oh yes, I guess you should." He replied.

"Okay, it's been a productive day." Having nothing else to say, I smiled at him.

"Yeah, it has."

"Okay, I'd better go."

"Thanks for being cooperative in this."

"Don't mention it."

Edward accompanied me to my truck and I started the engine and drove off. Looking at the side mirror, I saw him wave goodbye together with Alice.

On the way home, I thought of how safe and comfortable I felt with him. Everything seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary.

* * *

Okay, i'm done with the third chapter. haha :))

anyway, please leave reviews and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
